danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Tullia Calabi Zevi
Tullia Calabi Zevi ( (1919-2011ימין|thumb|[http://biografieonline.it/biografia.htm?BioID=1736 הייתה נשיאת איגוד הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה בין השנים 1983-1998. היא תובא למנוחות בבית הקברות היהודי, המונומונטלי , ברומא :cimitero ebraico del Verano. טוליה קבלי צבי הייתה אחת מהדמויות המשפיעות והמעורכות של הקהילה היהודית האיטלקית, נשיא איגוד הקהילות היהודיות האיטלקי רנצו Gattegna ספד לה באמרו: "אני רוצה להביע צער עמוק שלי וכל מועצת הקהילות על מותה של טוליה צבי , ידידה יקרה ואישיות בעלת רמה התרבות. בשנים 1983-1998, בהם הייתה נשיאה כולנו זוכרים את העומק ואת כבודם של הצהרות רבות אשר נעשו על ידי שלה בהגנה על זכויות היהודים בכל מיעוטים שזיכה אותו את הכבוד וההערכה הכללית, ובמיוחד, מי יוכל לפגוש אותה. " היתה בין עורכי הפורטל של יהדות איטליה (Portale dell’ebraismo italiano) , “l’Unione informa”", "Pagine Ebraiche" הוא ליד בני משפחה. המקור:מוקד - פורטל יהדות איטליה תולדות חייה (הויקיפדיה האיטלקית) Discendeva da una famiglia della borghesia ebraica. Suo padre era un avvocato affermato ed un antifascista dichiarato Studiò filosofia all’ niversità di Milano]] e frequentò il Conservatorio]]. Quando in Italia vennero promulgate le leggi razziali contro la comunità ebraica, Tullia Zevi era in vacanza in Svizzera con la famiglia. In seguito si trasferirono in Francia, dove Tullia Zevi continuò il suo percorso di studi alla Sorbona di Parigi. Quando anche in Francia si preannunciò l’inizio della guerra, emigrarono negli Stati Uniti. La Zevi continuò a studiare all’università e a suonare l’arpa a livello professionale in diverse orchestre. Fu in quel periodo che fece la conoscenza di Leonard Bernstein e Frank Sinatra. A New York frequentava i circoli antifascisti e iniziò la sua professione di giornalista. Dopo la fine della guerra tornò in Italia insieme al marito, Bruno Zevi, un architetto e critico d'arte. Come corrispondente venne inviata anche al processo di Norimberga. Per più di trent’anni – dal 1960 al 1993 – lavorò come corrispondente per il giornale israeliano Maariv, un’attività durante la quale scrisse anche sul processo di Eichmann a Gerusalemme. Inoltre collaborò con il settimanale londinese The Jewish Chronicle. Dal 1978 fu vice presidente dell’UCEI, l’Unione delle comunità ebraiche italiane, del quale diventò presidente cinque anni dopo. Nel novembre del 1992 fu la candidata italiana per il premio „Donna europea dell’anno“. Nello stesso anno l’allora Presidente della Repubblica, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, le assegnò il titolo di Cavaliere di Gran Croce, la massima onorificenza italiana. Nel 1994 le fu assegnato il Premio Nazionale Cultura della PacePremio Nazionale Cultura della Pace - Albo d'Oro, mentre nel 1998 venne eletta membro della Commissione per l’Interculturalismo del Ministero dell’Istruzione e membro della Commissione Italiana dell’Unesco. Nel 2007, insieme alla nipote Nathania Zevi, scrisse la propria biografia, intitolata Ti racconto la mia storia. Dialogo tra nonna e nipote sull’ebraismo. Si è spenta a Roma il 22 gennaio 2011, all'età di 91 anni Addio a Tullia Zevi voce dell'ebraismo italiano. מתוך תולדות חייה Iael Nidam-Orvieto כתבה Women's Archive http://jwa.org/encyclopedia/article/calabi-zevi-tullia במהלך השנים, היא הפכה מעורבת יותר ויותר בחיי הפוליטית והאינטלקטואלית האיטלקית, במיוחד בקרב היהודים של המדינה. היא כיהנה כסגנית נשיא איגוד הקהילות היהודיות האיטלקי בין השנים 1978 ו 1983 ו כנשיא 1983-1998 - האישה היחידה לשמש בתפקיד זה נציג הגבוהה ביותר של יהדות איטליה. צבי ממשיך להחזיק בעמדות הציבור רבות באיטליה ומחוצה לה, לרבות חברות הNational Committee on Bioethics, the Italian Committee of UNESCO . בשנת 1998 היא נבחרה נשיאCommission for Intercultural and Interfaith Relations of the European Jewish Congress. היא קיבלה פרסים רבים לשבח עבור פעילות ציבורית נרחבת בה היה המועמד האיטלקי עבור האישה האירופית של השנה פרס בשנת 1992 בשל עבודתה למען קידום זכויות האדם ואת הסולידריות הבינלאומית. באותה שנה, קיבלה את הפרס הגבוה ביותר של איטליה, Cavaliere di Grande Croce. בשנת 1994, קיבל את משרד התרבות במדליית זהב לה על תרומתה לאמנות חינוך ותרבות. פעילות נוספת המקור: http://biografieonline.it/biografia.htm?BioID=1736&biografia=Tullia+Zevi Nel novembre del 1992 è la candidata italiana per il premio "Donna europea dell'anno". Nel dicembre dello stesso anno il Presidente della Repubblica Oscar Luigi Scalfaro insignisce Tullia Zevi del titolo Cavaliere di Gran Croce, la massima onorificenza italiana. Nel marzo del 1993 riceve il premio "8 marzo: la donna nella scuola, nella cultura e nella società" da parte dell'associazione culturale romana "Il margine" e il premio "Donna coraggio 1993" dall'Associazione Nazionale delle Donne Elettrici. Nel marzo del 1994 il Ministero dei Beni Culturali le assegna la Medaglia d'Oro per "il suo contributo all'educazione, all'arte e alla cultura". All'inizio del 1997 le viene consegnato il premio "Firenze - Donna" per i suoi successi internazionali. Nel 1998 viene eletta membro della Commissione per l'Interculturalismo del Ministero dell'Istruzione; nel biennio 1997-1998 entra nella Commissione Parlamentare d'Inchiesta sul comportamento del contingente italiano durante la missione di soccorso in Somalia (1993 - 1994). Sempre nell'anno 1998 Tullia Zevi viene eletta membro della Commissione Italiana dell'Unesco. Nel 2007 pubblica un libro dal titolo "Ti racconto la mia storia. Dialogo tra nonna e nipote sull'ebraismo". Muore a Roma il giorno 22 gennaio 2011, poco prima di aver compiuto 92 anni. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים